Me in Death Note Land?
by mariakaicho
Summary: Colette Santos is not a normal girl. She entered the Death Note world all because of a cookie...and a shinigami. Meh,not good at stories so read for yourself! Rated T for caution. Pairings undecided...DISCONTINUED SEE INSIDE FOR AUTHOR'S NOTE
1. Chapter 1

**Me in Death Note Land?**

AN:Okay…this is my first story, but don't go easy on me okay? Hehe…I'd like to get some reviews. If and somehow when I do get a flame…I will use it to cook marshmallows. :D

* * *

"Damn, I didn't know this would happen! I so wish I could change this, even though they are fake in my world doesn't mean they're fake in their world!!!" I fumed. Here I was, a not so normal human sitting on my bed reading a Death Note manga. Okay, maybe I was far, far away from normal. I was a genius who at the same time was an orphan…yeah, not normal at all…

My name is Colette Sablan, a 13 year old girl. I have brownish-black hair that reaches down to my lower back. I have hazel eyes and I'm around five foot four. I love to do anything interesting, and right now, I am reading my super awesome Death Note manga!!!

"Aww, Ryuk you Ass Hole! You friggin' killed Light!!!" I yelled at the book. I sighed as my eyes were getting watery.

"Colette!!! Get your but down here for dinner right this instant!" A woman's voice called from downstairs.

"Coming Miss Dannie!" I shouted back a reply. I went to my bathroom, washing my face. My face was still a little soapy, so I reached for a towel. I looked at the mirror, and I swear I just saw a messed up face!!!

"Okay, Colette. Calm down…I'm sure its just you being all stupid from reading too much," I tried to console myself. I thought of the thing I saw in the mirror. It had long, bony white wings and was wearing shredded leather clothes. Its face was a little scarred, and I could see it staring at me.

"COLETTE!!!" The voice shouted more loudly from downstairs. I sighed again, and ran down the flight of stairs.

"I'm here," I groaned, "I hope we don't have anymore of Carrie's cooking Miss Dannie, I don't wanna die this time." I muttered, followed by laughs from the other kids.

"No Colette, we're not eating Miss Carrie's cooking, today we're eating sushi from that restaurant over from the curb at Wicker's street." Miss Dannie giggled.

Cheers erupted from all around us, and I could hear Miss Carrie grumbling at her seat. I sat at my usual seat between my two best friends.

"You still are obsessing over your Death Note thing Co-chan?" The boy to my left asked me.

"Actually, I still am donut brain," I snorted, giving a playful laugh.

"Hey, obsessing over something is bad you know. Do you wan to end up like me?" The girl to my right looked at me seriously, the we started laughing crazily.

"Well Hanon, I guess you should just take Mike and waltz down the isle. Everyone knows you two go lovey-dovey every day." I teased. The said two people turned a bright red before glaring at me.

"Okay everyone, listen up! I have a special treat after dinner, so behave and I'll give it to you." Miss Dannie said, and was followed by more cheers.

"Fortune cookies!? Thanks Miss Dannie!!!" We all exclaimed. Miss Dannie gave each of us one, and we all hurriedly opened them up.

"_You will be gaining and losing something important, so be prepared," _Hanon read, "Cool, hope it isn't my vir-"

"_You will gain someone's trust and will lose something dear,"_ Mike read his, interrupting Hanon's vulgar comment. "What does yours say?" Mike turned to me, his eyes curious.

"_This marks the start of an unforgettable adventure,"_ I read from my fortune. It was weird, how come theirs said they were losing something special? I sighed then got up.

"I'm sleepy, you guys go on and start your lovey-dovey time without me," I teased, and ran away laughing maniacally.

Up in Colette's room

"...Uh-oh…" I said, looking around my room. I stared at my ruined posters of Death Note, my crumpled up drawings, and a packed duffel bag for me with a note attached to it.

'This is such a fudged up joke! Who would do this!?' I fumed in my head, stomping my way over to the duffel bag. I unzipped it and found all my clothes, books, games, and all the essentials. It even had treats inside! I looked at the note, wondering who wrote it.

"_Tibi quovis nunc intro mei universum." _I read aloud. It really was a sick ass joke. I am sooo gonna kill the asshole who did this.

"_Come, there is not much time to waste. Hurry." _A smooth, metallic voice whispered. I looked around. There was no one inside my room but me.

"Who-AAAAHHH!!!" I screamed. I instinctively grabbed the duffel bag as I slipped into something big and black. I couldn't breathe, the air around me felt so thick.

"He..lp..me.." I croaked, then blacked out.

"…ey…Hey…Wake up!!!" a boy's voice yelled into my ear.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SLEEPING!!!" I screamed. I looked at my surroundings, taking everything in. I was not in my room, or anywhere near the orphanage, I don't even think I was anywhere in Virginia.

"Ummm….where am I?" I asked meekly. The boys that were trying to wake me up looked at me like I was crazy. They were all kids, and I'm sure they were smarter than they looked.

"You're in London, no duh." The boy who woke me up stated plainly.

"More specific please?" I asked meekly once again.

"You're stupid. You're in the front yard of Whammy's house. Geez, and I thought this place was for smart people." The boy retorted.

…O…M…G….I'm at Whammy's house…in Death Note…

A Cheshire cat grin spread across my face, and laughter that was of a maniac's erupted from my mouth.

"MWAHAHAH!!! TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER!!! I AM AN ALIEN!!! GIVE ME SOME CANDY!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!" I yelled, frightening the little kids and it turned out to be a teeny little mistake. I had run straight into a tree as I was doing my maniacal laugh. I bumped my head against a rock, and blacked out…so much for being a genius…and they always say I'm the careful one.

Meanwhile, in Colette's world

"What happened to Colette!? I can't find her!" Hanon shouted, barging into Mike's room. "I heard her scream, then when I went up to check on her, she wasn't there!"

"Calm down! We need to go tell Miss Dannie what happened. Maybe something bad happened to her. Let's go!" Mike exclaimed, grabbing Hanon's hand and ran to Miss Dannie's office.

* * *

**AN:** Alright! I'm sorry it was so short, but deal with it for a while until I get my own stuff. (Damn single laptop) Anyways, I hope you all like it, and I would really like some reviews. Cyber cake to everyone who reads! Oh, and HAPPY SUMMER VACATION!!! *runs around throwing confetti and candy* ^.^

Next chapter: Colette meets the Whammy boys and finds out something BIG! It seems a shinigami has been around longer than she thought. Find out next time!


	2. The Damn cookie

**Me in Death Note Land?**

**AN:** Okie…I know the last one, the intro, was completely weird, and short, but please forgive me! I am on the verge of a cold and I'm trying to write/type this. Right, in the first chapter, it said Colette Sablan, that was a mistake, it is Colette Santos. Okay, I noticed I didn't do a disclaimer, so here it is with…(insert drum roll)

L!

L: I do not wish to do this, please unchain me.

Me: No way! You do the disclaimer and come to my sister's tea party, and then I set you free.

L: Fine. OtakuxChibixChan does not own Death Note, only her OC, Colette.

Me:Yay! Now come and enjoy my tea party!

L: Help me…

**Colette's POV**

I woke up with a slight pain in my head. I looked around the room I was in. There was the bed I was in, a window, a weird dude sitting at the desk beside the bed……WHAT!?

"Where am I!?...Wait, don't answer that…I know…" I groaned, sitting up straight so that I was looking at him. The look he gives me, the proper sitting style, I knew this dude! He was Ronald McDonald!!!...Oh! Forget that! I meant Roger! Yeah…Roger…

"Young miss, would you mind telling me who you are?" Roger asked me, his tone a little polite.

"I think it'd be more polite if you introduce yourself first!" I pouted, wow, I really love to annoy people.

"Oh..uh...yes. I am Roger, the caretaker of this facility. Now would you like to tell me who you are?" Roger asked yet again, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I dunno, would I?" I retorted, putting a finger to my cheek to make it seem as if I was thinking. Roger looked slightly pissed. I giggled, then searched my duffel bag which was conveniently placed next to me. I found my school papers, and wondered why the person, or thing, packed all these stuff. Roger took the papers out of my hand seeing that I wasn't going to talk. Well I was going to talk, I just wanted confirmation on who I was in this world!

"So Miss Colette Santos, can you tell me as to how you ended up in the front lawn? The gates were sealed, and you can't get over the gate with your height," Roger told me, his eyes suspicious.

"Hmmm, I don't remember…I only remember being in the orphanage in Virginia," I told Roger. Its not like I was lying, I just told him most of the truth. He looked at me with disbelief shown in his eyes.

A knock was heard at the door. Roger immediately responded with a 'Come in.' An old man I recognized as Watari aka Mr. Quillish Whammy came in. I smiled as he acknowledged me and turned to Roger.

"Hello Roger. I see you've taken care of this young girl," Watari said in a kind voice. He was so grandfatherly. Roger nodded, and began whispering with Watari. They kept giving me glances, which I returned with a blank face. I became bored instantly, and looked out the window. I saw little kids playing out front. They had so much happiness bursting from them. I, on the other hand, was different from how they acted. I was already mature when I reached six. I sighed, remembering unwanted things were not worth my time.

Roger cleared his throat, which, unfortunately, got my attention.

"Miss Colette, would you like to stay here until we figure out some things?" Watari asked me. He gave me a kind smile, which I returned with quick nods and a huge smile. I looked at the door, thinking I saw a shadow.

"Well, Miss Colette, would you like a tour around the centre?" Watari asked me. I nodded, and smiled, it was becoming a habit. I heard knocking at the door, and a blonde head peeked in.

"Yes Roger? What do you want?" the boy asked. He looked at me, wondering who I was. I was trying to remember who the boy was. I remembered his name rhymed with Jell-O and Yellow…

"Mello, what are you doing here?" Watari asked him. Oh Yeah! I remember now! It's Mello! I smiled in triumph.

"Well, L's calling you Mr. Whammy. He's saying something about sugar and cake," Mello told him. Watari/Mr. Whammy smiled, and walked to the door.

"Mello, if you don't mind, would you like to show Colette around? She's new here and she doesn't know the premises," Watari asked, more like a stated. Mello nodded, looking at me in the corner of his eye.

"Come on, let's go," Mello ordered me. I rolled my eyes and got my bag. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and followed the blond girlie boy out the door.

"Where are we going? Can you show me my room? I need to pee. Why is your hair so girlie? Can you show me the playroom? Who's number o-," I was interrupted from my nonsense babbling by Mello.

"SHUT THE FUDGE UP!!!" Mello yelled at me. I looked at him, feigning innocence. He reeaally looked pissed. I smiled a sincere one, and started walking slowly ahead.

"You're mean…" I said, pouting at no one. Mello huffed, walking faster to catch up with me.

"MELLO!" a boy's voice called out. I turned around to see…Sasori from Naruto!!! I can't describe how much it took me to control myself from glomping him. Then, I remembered who he was, unfortunately not Sasori, but Matt. He caught up to us, panting a little as he held a P.S.P in his right hand.

"Where were you? I was looking for you. Did you see the rankings? You came in number two again," Matt informed him. Mello looked even more pissed now. I bent down, bored, again, with teasing Mello. I unzipped my bag, looking through the contents for something interesting.

"Let's see…games, gum, cake, gummies, clothes, folders, books, more games, mangas, DVDs, chocolate, more clothes, Ugh! None of my prank stuff are in here!!!" I grunted in frustration. If the person/thing took time to pack most of my stuff, then why not pack my prank stuff too!? I felt stares seeping into my skin, which gave me the shivers a little. I slowly looked at the forms of Mello and Matt. Mello was looking into my bag, staring at the chocolate. Matt was staring at the zip lock bag filled with games. My mangas were hidden under my clothes, so they couldn't see them.

"Umm…if you're looking at my panties…I'm gonna kick your asses you know," I said, venom seeping from my voice. They snapped back to reality, pink hues appearing on their faces.

"We weren't, what makes you think we were!?" Mello argued. I smirked, finding something interesting to play with.

"Well, you were staring at my bag," I teased, wanting him to make a fuss.

"What!? I was just staring at the chocolates next to them!" Mello argued back to me. I smirked. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Ah Ha! So you DO admit you saw my panties!" I exclaimed dramatically. Mello fumed his face beet red. I grabbed a chocolate bar and the games throwing them to each of the boys.

"Here, you guys are boring. I'm tired of playing with you both already. Can you just show me my room so I can sleep?" I said in a bored tone. I was tapping my foot impatiently while the two boys looked at each other.

"Sure. Since you're nice to us, we'll show you," Matt replied, too engrossed with the games to see Mello angry. I smiled hugely, humming as Mello lead the way to the room. Watari must have told him where to go, since he didn't lead me to a wrong place.

"Thank y-," I was interrupted as Mello slammed the door in my face. "RUDE MUCH!!!" I screamed through the door.

I turned around and felt cold hands covering my mouth. I tried to scream, but I was now focused on getting rid of the cold hands, I mean, how was I supposed to breathe!? A book was shoved into my hands, and I instantly saw a monster. It was hunched over, and had long, scraggly arms. Its eyes had a feline look to it, and that made me think it was female. It/she was wearing ripped leather tights, and had a leather jacket on. The hair was cut short and was colored a midnight blue. I looked at her closer, and she looked sort of beautiful. I mean, if you had a weird mind like me, then you would think so…

"If I let go, would you not scream?" She asked, her voice was so smooth and metallic. It was like she had dealt with something bad.

I nodded my head, taking a deep breath once she released me. I looked at the book in my hands. Le gasp! What a surprise, a Death Note…(note the sarcasm)

"What do you want?" I asked. I was surprised my voice was more curious than afraid, and so was the shinigami.

"Well, I need to discuss something with you. Would you please listen?" The shinigami asked. I nodded, finding something interesting.

"Mistress Colette. You are not of the other world. You are a human shinigami experiment. You belong to this world, and you have a duty to fulfill. That is your very own Death Note. Please do not say any information unless dire circumstances are in hand," The shinigami said bluntly. I was gaping at her, yet she continued. "I am Despair. I was assigned to be your mentor and train you to do your job. I am afraid you might not return to the other world, but I can assure you. This is very real and not a dream." She finished. I looked at her strangely, then at the Death Note in my hands.

"I think I understand…But then if I am from this world, then why was I over at the other world if I was born here?" I asked, confusing myself.

"All will be revealed in due time Colette…if I might ask…do you have any peaches? I am quite fond of them," Despair asked, and quite sheepishly at that.

I grinned, and looked at my room.

"I got a deal for you. If you set up my room, I'll snag you a lot of peaches from the kitchen. I memorized the layout of this place from the map we passed. Deal?" I asked, looking at the shinigami. The shinigami nodded, and instantly went to work. I went out of my room, looking if anyone was here. I heard shouts coming from downstairs, which I recognized as Mello and Matt. So that's why Mello-Jello was so upset! Because we were neighbors! Yay! I annoy him anytime I want to! Okay, back to the main objective. Sneak pass the kitchen staff, check, grab a lot of peaches, check, then make your way back without being seen, almost check. I was about to open my door when it opened by itself. Despair pulled me in, grabbing the bag of peaches and devouring two of them almost instantly. I smiled at her, she was putting up a serious front to describe everything and then she's playful when she wants to be. Talk about split personality…like me.

**In the other world**

Hanon and Mike waited patiently as the police were searching for their long time friend. They were afraid of all the possibilities that happened to her.

"Is this what the damn cookie meant about losing something special? Why her?..." Hanon shakily said, venom oozing from her tone. Mike was holding onto her tight, waiting for the news to come, hopefully good news.

**AN**: Yay! I made it a little longer! I know it was not that big of a deal, but its just me. I managed to upload earlier, so thanks to everyone who reads!Reviews are greatly appreciated! Now for one special reviewer:

IAmLove: Yay! Thank you for reviewing! And the maniacal laughter was just put there to describe Colette's split personality…Yay! You get cyber cake!!!

**Next Chapter:** Colette takes a test and is tied with Mello. She decides to pull a little prank on the Whammy boys, and gets a sudden visit from L. Read next time to find out what happens next!


	3. Jumping out windows and Boys in bras

**Me in Death Note Land?**

**AN: **Hiya peeps! It's me!!! I thank everyone who reviewed, and am happy to say I got a pretty good review from one person. I do admit Colette's actions are not…sane, but that's her character, and your comment was not at all harsh! And I know that here, it is believable, I did the same thing but I glomped a few random people.... Thank you for everyone who has taken their time to read and review! It is greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer**: XXOtaku-Chibi-ChanXX does not own Death Note. She does own her OC Colette.

* * *

**Colette's POV**

I scrunched my face up in horror at the packets before me. I could not do all this crap in just an hour! I scanned through the booklet, seeing things I had done with Miss Dannie during my stay at her orphanage. If I could at least get enough points to make it to the top five, I would, only then, be satisfied.

I tapped my pencil on the desk. Only thirty minutes left and I still had two more packets to go. I groaned at my next packet, ugh, Maths.

Luckily, math was the next and last one, so I still had over twenty minutes left. I was on the last question when my brain decided to malfunction. Add that to me not eating anything sugary, and then the chaos begins. I doodled on the packet as I wrote the last answer. I made it look like I was working on the packet; I even made some thinking notions making it look like I was in really frustrated thought.

I could hear sniggering and whispered comments coming through the door. They were apparently peeking through the glass part. I smirked as I drew one last chibi-me on a rocket about to bomb question number sixty-four. I put the pencil down, contemplated my work.

Mr. Whammy came in, smiling as he got the papers. I grinned when he looked through the pages, finding the doodles funny. He motioned towards the door, allowing me to go. I gasped in mock surprise, looking at him once again for confirmation. He smiled, and fake chibi tears ran down my face. I dramatically ran for the door, reaching for it. I stopped right in front it and opened it fully, allowing the snooping kids to come tumbling in. I skipped over them, careful to not hurt any one.

"Colette! I see you're finally finished! Wanna come and hang with Mello and me?" Matt asked, catching up with our favorite heroine.

"Only if you have anything sweet. My head is throbbing and I'm low on sugary goodness," I groaned, finally having the impact of my sugar withdrawal. Matt nodded, smiling as he motioned for me to follow him. I held my head, trying to look where we were going.

We stopped at a den or playroom of some sort. I could hear Mello ranting to someone, but couldn't tell who.

"Oh, geez. I guess this is bad timing. Oh, well, no better time to go in than now," Matt sighed, pushing the doors open to reveal Mello arguing one-sidedly with a sheep....oh boy, this sugar deprived me was getting some weird visions.

I looked closer to see the thing Mello was arguing with. Which was actually a small boy. I looked closer and instantly remembered his name. It was Near!!! I so wanted to glomp him, but refrained from doing so. He seemed to take notice of Matt and I, which Mello failed to do. Mello took out a chocolate bar, and my eyes widened instantly. I ran full speed at Mello, crashing into him with a death hug.

"Melloooo!!! Can you pweeaassee share me your delicious choco-chocolate!? I need my sugar!!!" I whined, hugging tighter onto Mello as he struggled more to get out of my embrace of death.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!" Mello yelled. Matt was grinning at Mello's pained expression, and Near looked a little amused.

"GET OFF!!!" Mello yelled again.

"Not until you give me choco-chocolate!!!" I argued back. I squeezed harder to show him I meant business. Mello threw the chocolate across the room, and I followed after it. I smiled as I caught the chocolate, devouring it slowly. Matt was laughing and Mello looked overly pissed at both of us. I smiled hugely and skipped over to Mello. He was muttering under his breath about an idiot psychotic girl, which made me wonder who he was talking about…

"Who are you?" Near asked me. I turned slowly to him, smiling hugely once again.

"The question should be who are you," I implied, smirking. I was hoping to get a conversation going with him. He smiled creepily, indicating my motive. I frowned, knowing he wouldn't retort back.

"Fine. I'm Colette if you must know. Now tell me yours you albino-sheep person," I huffed. I already knew his name, but it would be suspicious if he didn't introduce himself yet I knew his name.

"I am Near," He said. I smiled, looking at the Rubix Cubes scattered all around him. I picked one up, playing around with it. I walked casually over to Matt. He was sitting on a beanbag and I sat on the one next to him. I glanced at the game he was playing. It was my Naruto game. He had started over the file I had.

"Hey! You know I worked hard on that file!? I was just so close to finally finishing it!" I whined, Matt snickered, and I punched him playfully on the arm.

"Hey! I almost died!" Matt complained. I winced a little, thinking on how Matt really died in the manga. I brushed that thought aside, knowing that I would save my friends (or so I thought) from dieing.

"Colette. Mr. Whammy would like a word with you," Roger said, coming into the playroom. I nodded, thinking it was the results from the test.

I followed Roger to a hallway which seemed practically abandoned. There was a large oak door with cables sticking from underneath it. I was careful not to step on any of them, surely thinking I might wreck something if I did. I went inside, wondering why Roger didn't come in too.

"Colette. Welcome, come on in," Mr. Whammy's voice resonated through the room. I walked in some more, where I saw him and a familiar head of raven black hair.

"Yes, Mr. Whammy? You needed me?" I asked, consciously aware of Despair entering the room. She looked at me, amusement showing in her feline-like eyes.

"Yes, come over here please," Watari said, motioning over to him and the person I knew as L.

"You are Colette, am I correct?" L stated more than asked. I muttered a yes, walking over to them some more.

"And you are L," I said in a bored tone. I held back laughter as L looked a little shocked. He gained back his composure in a matter of seconds though. He looked at me suspiciously, maybe thinking I was Kira.

"Before you start thinking I am Kira, don't forget this is Whammy's house. Everyone could have at least seen L's face," I stated.

"Of course Colette. We didn't even think you were Kira, just wondering how you knew that he was L," Watari gently stated. Crap. I didn't think of that one.

"Oh shoot! Look at the time, I must get to sleep. I don't wanna look like a sleep deprived panda now do I? Bye!" I casually but nervously said. I rushed out the room, not wanting myself to get into a deeper mess than I already have.

I made it to my room safely, where I plopped down hard on my bed. Despair was chuckling at me, taking a bite out of her peach. I sighed, looking at the clock hanging over my bed. It was only 7:13, not even time for bed. I looked around the room, finding just what I needed for my ideas for pranks filled mind.

"Colette, what if the one called Mello wakes up and knows its you?" Despair asked me. I had just finished up laying out the prank for Mello and Matt's room, and since they were both asleep, they couldn't have seen it coming. I was going over to Near's room, and opened the door to find him still awake.

"Yes Colette? What is it that you want?" Near asked, his eyes locked on mine.

"Well, I just wanted to have some fun, but Mells and Matt were asleep, so I came to you," I said. He looked at me suspiciously, and then went back to playing with his toys.

I waltzed over to him, looking at the endless amount of toys scattered about his room. I picked up a robot, playing with the hands and legs. Near looked at me quizzically, wondering what happened to my idiotic mood that I happened to be in earlier.

"Split personality. Nothing serious that could make me end up in the Looney bin though. And no, I do not read minds, I simply could tell from all the looks you gave me. All of which were harmless," I said, putting the toy back down. "Good night Near, sweet dreams," I yawned, heading out the door and to my room.

Near looked at the retreating form of Colette. He wondered why she even bothered visiting him when everyone looked at him strangely. She was a puzzle Near wanted to solve, and he also wondered how she knew what he wanted to say but didn't. It was as if she figured everything out about him. He decided to take a rest so he could find out more about the mysterious puzzle known as Colette.

* * *

I walked through the hallway back to my own room. I was in a serious mood, contemplating on what I should do next since I screwed up my encounter with L. I opened my door, ignoring the laughter coming from Despair and her warnings of preparing myself. I sighed as I closed my door when entering, only to come face to face with L.

I shrieked with surprise when L held up my Death Note mangas. Despair was obviously enjoying my complicated situation.

"Umm…They're not mine?" I asked instead of stated. L looked at me blankly.

"Explain. And it better be precise and no lies," L said in that same ole monotone voice. I gulped, a bead of sweat rolling down my cheek.

"No lies?" I asked. L nodded, looking at me blankly. "Well…" I trailed off, explaining the whole thing starting from when I got a fortune cookie. L absorbed everything I said, which doesn't include me being a shinigami human thing. I did tell him about Despair, but lied to him that the Death Note he held was her own. I told him about how I got here, sans the fact I just mentioned. It was about five in the morning, Saturday, when I finished. I heard the yells from down the hall, coming from Mello & Matt's room. I excused myself from L, who was oblivious to my prank. I ran down to their room, opening it to see Mello wearing a sports bra. He didn't even wake up when I put it on him. I started laughing, even at the sight of Matt wearing a dress. Seriously, these geniuses sure are heavy sleepers. I had tied Mello's hair up into a ponytail, and he really looked like a girl. He came complete with the make-up I also added. I ran away laughing, Mello in tow. I saw a window, and went straight for it. I nodded to Despair, who grinned, already thinking what I was thinking. I jumped out, ignoring the yells from Mells and Matt. Despair caught me as I neared the ground, knowing how mischievous I was. I landed, looking up to see a gaping Mello and Matt. I waved, and mouthed a 'Hello Boys.'

I walked off, back into the house. I would play with the two a little longer before I tell them of my origin. I was beginning to come out of my boredom extremely fast…

* * *

**AN**: Yay! I finished yet another chapter! I love everyone who reads this! Please feel free to critic my writing and give me ideas. Thanks again and you all get cyber sweets! (especially pocky. I love me some pocky)


	4. Ninjas and silent farts

**AN**: Haha! I finally got to upload this chapter! I would like some ideas contributed to this story. I also wanna know whoever out there thinks Colette should be paired with. I'm thinking on starting an Inuyasha/Twilight crossover fic. What do you think? Also, I want to thank everyone who reads this (again). Now, here's the disclaimer with…

Matt!

Matt: Sup! What am I supposed to do here?

Me: Well, you're supposed to say I don't own Death Note and all that crap.

Matt: Okay. XXOtaku-chibi-chanXX doesn't own Death Note but she does own Colette her OC.

* * *

**Colette's POV**

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" I whined to Roger. Here's what happened to those of you who don't know. I played a prank on Matt and Mello, jumped out a window, and attempted to sneak some cake from the kitchen early in the morning. Roger had caught me, and I was in trouble.

"Colette, you disobeyed some rules. Can't you see you're jeopardizing your opportunity to become L's successor?" Roger asked me. I sighed for the umpteenth time.

"I don't wanna become L's successor, and how am I supposed to have fun in this boring atmosphere. Everyone has to lighten up you know," I said in a matter-of-factly tone. Roger sighed, telling me to go to my room and that I am excused for now since it was my first time.

I skipped joyfully out of the room. I went to go look for Despair, looking in my room. L was sitting, or crouching, on my bed. Despair was talking animatedly with him, and L was reading the manga. I skipped over to him, glancing at the page he was on.

My mood went down. He was on the page where he had died, and looked like he had been stuck there for a while.

"Lollipop? Are you alright?" I asked the detective. He looked at me, emotionless eyes staring straight into mine full of worry.

"I am just fine Colette. I do not see any reason to be disturbed of," L said in monotone. I pouted, thinking that the greatest detective ever didn't want to open up to me.

"You know, maybe just once you could show emotion. Only in front of me that is. I know that detectives as great as you don't wanna show emotion thinking it shows weakness, but I know everything about you. So that's that!" I concluded, looking at L for a small sign.

"I highly assure you I am not surprised by my death. I expected it. If my death had helped end the Kira investigation, then I am delighted to have given my life to end his," L said. I could trace a hint of sadness in his tone, so I decided to cheer him up.

"Well that's why I'm staying here! To make sure you don't get killed, and to save the other's lives too," I announced. L looked at me, shock clearly showed in his eyes.

"Colette, you know I'm here to support you all the way even from what I said when we met. I'm your friend," Despair said confidently. I nodded after brushing aside the thought of this being a cheesy movie scene.

"Very well then. I cannot impede your decision, yet it is not my responsibility if your life is at stake," L said, and I knew he didn't mean the other part about me being his responsibility. I know he knows he loves me. "I can't stay too long, I still have work to do." L added, ruining the mood.

"Colette? Open up, we need to talk to you," Matt's voice drifted through the door.

L didn't look as fazed as I was.

'What if they saw me with L!? What would they think!?' I thought in my head. L put the mangas away and took some papers out of my bag. They were investigation work, identifications, areas, the works. He motioned to me to sit on the bed, which I did. He placed some papers in my hands, and whispered to me to read it.

"Colette?" Matt asked again through the door. L nodded to me, and I called a simple 'Come in.' I began actually reading the papers.

"Hey brat, we were wonder…" Mello pushed through Matt to get through the door, trailing his sentence once he saw L and I reading through the papers.

"L?" Matt asked, disbelief etched onto his face.

I put my papers down, stretching to make it seem as if I had been sitting like that for a long time.

"Hiya guys, whaddya' want?" I asked, leaning back on my bed. The two boys were staring at L, who was reading through the papers.

"I still say that dude #4 is guilty of killing and dude #2 is his accomplice," I added, solving the case instantly. L nodded, handing me another set of papers, which I groaned at.

"Why is L in your room Colette?" Matt asked me. I looked at him, and Mello was observing us.

"Cuz' he can. And he's also testing me for something," I said. I started reading the next papers, and it was harder to figure who the culprit was. Matt had moved over to my desk after I suggested to L to take a break. Despair was munching on a peach she had taken during the acting I had done. She was whispering some stuff to L, which I quite couldn't catch.

"We were wondering if you had an alias figured out already," Matt told me after I got them some snacks.

"An alias? Hmm, let me think of one…" I said, looking through my mind for an idea.

"How about Miko? I like watching Inuyasha, and Kagome is my favorite character, add that to the fact she is a shrine priestess, I know I want Miko," I said confidently. L nodded, approving my alias. Mello decided that it was his time to speak up.

"Why did you decide to test Colette on this stuff when you have successors waiting to be picked out?" Mello asked, his hostility directed to me.

"Because as a candidate for my successor, she has to be trained and I assure you she has something I might acquire," L pointed out, almost referring to the Death Note. Mello looked skeptically at me, and I noticed he had some lipstick still on.

"Hey Mells, you got a little lipstick on," I giggled, pointing to his mouth. Mello began rubbing frustratedly at his lips, cursing me for playing the prank on him. Matt was playing his DS, which reminded me to check if mine was brought along.

"I'm sorry for taking up your time L, but I think you told me earlier that you still had to work on the Kira case," I said, and L nodded before taking his bag filled with my mangas out. Despair followed him out, whispering more things to him. We watched him leave, and then waited in silence. Mello went over to me, hitting me upside the head.

"OW! What was that for!?" I shouted. Mello looked pissed off at me.

"You could've died you idiot! I don't even know how you managed to survive!" Mello scolded me. I looked sheepishly at Matt, who smirked at me. I grinned back, enveloping Mello in a hug.

"I'm so so so so so sooo sorry I worried you Mells! I promise not to do that ever again with you around!" I fake sobbed. Matt was staring open mouthed at my demonstration, and Mello was trying to pry me off him. He had a pink hue to his cheeks, which only made me squeeze him even more.

"H-Hey! Get off me!" Mello yelled, trying to pull me off. I cried fake chibi tears, and hugged Matt this time.

"Mello-Jello doesn't love me anymore!!! WAAAH!!!" I fake cried, hugging Matt tighter. Matt seemed to go red faster than Mello, who pulled me off of Matt.

"Come on, that's not the real reason why we came. We were gonna go sneak out and buy some stuff for Halloween," Mello told me.

"Oh really? I got some money, just hold on a sec," I said, reaching into my dresser. The money I had was converted by Despair, because the money came from her. She flew over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"If you want to go, go now. As long as you buy me my peaches I'll help you out," Despair told me. I smiled, following after the boys.

* * *

We were running for our lives. Mello had gotten into a fight with an older dude, and he ended up having us chased by a gang. I ran into the woods, trying to lose them. Despair caught up to me, scooping me in her arms. I laughed, since I was now invisible to everyone human. I had safely entered my room and was deposited on my bed. I was holding onto my package. Inside was my costume for Halloween, peaches, a present for L's birthday, and some snacks. I laughed a little more before sitting up. It was time for dinner, and I was going to go there with Mells and Matt. Despair said she was going to stay here and go talk with L for a little while then come back to me.

I nodded, and went out to look for them. I ran into a girl while heading out.

"Oops! Sorry, I didn't see you," I apologized. I opened my eyes to see a girl a little taller than me.

"Oh, no worries. My name is Linda by the way," The girl introduced herself to me. I smiled, thinking I was about to make a new friend.

"I'm Miko! Nice to meet you!" I exclaimed, shaking her hand. She led the way to the lunch room for me, even though I knew where it was.

"Well, here we are! Would you like to sit with me and my friends?" Linda chirped, tilting her head a little.

"I'm sorry, but Mello, Matt and I were going to discuss some stuff about Halloween. Would the offer still stand though?" I sheepishly said.

"Of course! We are friends aren't we?" Linda chirped. I nodded my head, and we bid our goodbyes.

I walked over to the table where two of my favorite friends sat. I didn't bother eating the food they had, knowing it would be something like oatmeal.

"What's up guys? Why the long faces?" I asked, looking at the slumped figures of Mello and Matt. Mello glared at me.

"Why was it that you were the only one who didn't get caught!?" Mello whispered harshly. I cringed, thinking over the list of excuses.

"Cause a silent fart is like a ninja! They're silent but deadly! And that refers to me!" I joked.

"What? You being a fart?" Matt asked me, smirking mischievously.

"No! Me being a ninja!" I argued back. We laughed and started to discuss our plans for our Halloween route.

"I'll trade you my candies for all your chocolates," Mello bribed us. Matt and I exchanged looks, nodding to each other.

"Deal," We said in unison. We all shook hands, making it seem like a big deal. We remained serious for a moment, then started laughing like hell.

"Okay guys, I gotta go now, I have to study up on stuff in order for me to catch up on classes. Bye," I said, departing from our small group of three.

"Hi Despair. Sorry I took so long," I greeted. Despair looked at me casually, biting into her peach.

"Hey, guess what?" She asked me.

"What?" I asked, fake curiosity in my tone.

"You're probably going to Japan in a few weeks," Despair said casually once again. It's like it didn't even bother her! I was panicking inside, wondering what to tell my friends.

"You freakin' planned this with L didn't you!?" I yelled out in frustration. Despair smiled, biting into yet another peach. Where the hell was she getting all these peaches!?

I let my mind wander off, trying to distract myself from the predicament and getting a headache.

**The other world**

Hanon and Mike didn't want to give up. They knew Colette was still alive, and they could tell she might never come back. There was already a funeral being prepared, but they didn't want to go. They didn't want to believe that Colette was dead; they didn't want to give up…

* * *

**AN:** OMG! I feel sorry for Hanon and Mike. I do wonder where Despair gets all those peaches though…Anyways! I'd like to thank all my loyal reviewers! I love you all!!! Send me a message or review or whatever for what I mentioned at the top. If you have any suggestions, feel free to say! I might use them… Cyber sweets to those who read!!! LURV YOU!!!

-Maria


	5. The disgusting thing and sniffles

**AN:** Hi! Thanks for the great reviews! They make me all happy and stuff. I would still like to see more options for Colette's pairings. Oh, and thanks for the idea Kittykata, that sounds nice. I thank all my faithful reviewers and readers. Now, here's the disclaimer with…

Mello!

Mello: What do I get out of this?

Me: …Chocolate?

Mello: Deal. Otaku-chibi-chan does not own any thing related to Death Note but her OCs.

Me: Thanks for putting it so bluntly…

* * *

**Colette's POV**

(remember most of them don't know Colette's real name)

I was walking to L's study when I ran into her. She was out to get me, she wanted me to do something absolutely HORRIBLE.

"Miko! There you are! I was thinking you ran away!" a girly, high pitched voice rang out. I winced, and forced a fake smile.

"Oh, hi Chichi. I thought you started the modeling thing already…" I said shakily. The girl known as Chichi bounced over to me, holding onto my arm.

Chichi was four years younger than me, around 4'4, and had long blonde curls trailing down her back. Her sapphire blue eyes only added to her beauty. She was wearing a white hooded dress with flower hair pins attached to her hair. She was gifted in designing and agriculture. No one couldn't not be friends with her, and I was also added to that list.

"We would never start without our new attraction! I just finished the perfect outfit to match your hair and eyes! You'll look so cute!" Chichi exclaimed. I sighed in defeat, and allowed the smaller yet stronger girl to drag me away. She opened a door that led to the backyard. Some of Chichi's admirers had built a stage where she could host her modeling shows. I was one of the people whose interest she caught. I was pushed into a make-shift dressing room where no one could peek in, and an outfit caught my eye.

There was a black and grey striped fitted sweater with silver bangles. A black beret lay on the stool with black patent leather flats and black leggings and a grey and black plaid skirt.

I was awed that Chichi could do this much in just a short amount of time. Although I detested the skirt, I put the outfit on for my friend.

"You ready?" Chichi asked from outside. I called out a 'Yes' and was immediately dragged out.

"Okay Miko, all you have to do is walk back and forth two times then come backstage, that's all," Chichi reassured me. I nodded, hoping I wouldn't make a fool of myself. One thing I was sure I had was stage fright. Chichi called for me, which was my cue to go out. I took two deep breaths, then walked out to meet my doom. I moved the curtain from my view, and was assaulted my flashes of light. I kept walking ahead, despite the gawking of the boys. Roger and Mr. Whammy were there too, and I got a little more scared. If Mello and Matt saw me, I would never hear the end of it.

I took my last walk down the stage, and that was when I saw them. Matt and Mello were staring at me, and I could tell they were holding in their laughter. I thought of something that would show them off.

As I was about to exit, I turned around and flashed everyone a smile, and smirked discreetly in M&M's direction. I headed inside, where I was glomped by Chichi.

"Miko! That was simply amazing! You were uber CUTE!!!" Chichi squealed with delight. I blushed; maybe I had overdone it a little with the smile.

"Umm…Chichi…can't…breathe…" I gasped out. I felt air entering my lungs, and I sighed in relief.

"But seriously Miko! You really were cute out there!" Chichi exclaimed. I smiled briefly, and patted Chichi's head.

"By the way, tomorrow's my birthday! That means I'm gonna get presents!" Chichi said childishly. I patted her head, seeing that she had become totally attached to me.

"I got a perfect present for you Chichi," I said, realization dawning on me. I remembered the disgusting thing inside my closet that she would probably like. I wondered why Despair had even packed the hideous thing.

"Really!? I can't wait!" She exclaimed, her high pitched voice giving me a headache.

"Oh, I gotta go Chichi. I'll give you your present tomorrow okay?" I said, waving goodbye to the little girl. She nodded happily, and was swarmed by boys almost instantly after I left.

I had reached L's study in record time. L said it was urgent that I come, but I was distracted by Chichi. The door opened, and I was pulled in by my shinigami.

"Quickly Colette! Come, come!" Despair urged me. It was hard walking in my attire, so it took some time.

"Glad you could make it Colette. You didn't really have to dress up just because you were meeting me again," L said plainly. I blushed and pouted at the same time. L had such a big ego sometimes.

"What did you want me here for anyways?" I demanded. L looked at me, and then grabbed some papers from his desk.

"Here are your tickets. I'll have your passport ready tonight, so I'll give it to Despair," L told me.

"What!? That was all!?" I yelled. I was fuming at this point, and Despair seemed to find it funny. It was like she was on L's side instead of mine!

"I am on neither side Colette. I just go where ever there are the most entertainment and peaches," Despair said casually. I pouted, then grabbed the tickets away from L. I muttered a simple thanks, and stomped away to my room.

"Colette! Wait up!" Despair called to me. I kept walking, knowing she could catch up. She floated beside me, and me, who wasn't someone to stay angry too long, muttered an apology to her.

"Oh, you know what, I just thought of this now," I said looking at Despair. She nodded, telling me to continue. "If I am part shinigami, then why don't I have shinigami eyes or a shinigami form thing?" I asked, interest peeking up in me.

"Oh? You just noticed now? Well, if you want to use them, you either have to make your first kill, or I'll train your ass for months," Despair chuckled.

"Which is easier?" I asked, dreading the answer that came with it.

"Making your first kill of course. It has to be with the Death Note, then you will start to see the names and life spans. After a week or so, you will experience pain. You will be able to switch freely after you complete the transformation," Despair explained.

"How about with the training and no killing?" I whispered as we passed a group of kids.

"It would probably take around months. First meditating, then combat training, and plus the pain would be unbearable," Despair and I shuddered, finally reaching our destination.

I opened the door to my room, going to prepare the present for Chichi.

"Hey Cole- I mean Miko, can we come in?" Matt asked, pausing on which of my names to use.

"Yeah. Come on in. Bye the way, if no one's around, you can just call me Colette," I said, fishing around in my closet for the thing.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked, biting out of his chocolate bar…by the way, I don't think I've had my sweets yet…

My head turned towards Mello, who was backing away with his dear chocolate in his hands.

"Oohh Mellooo," I said sweetly. My eyes were only for his chocolate. Mello looked scared, he threw the chocolate at me, afraid of my bone breaking hug. I was proud to admit that I had scared even one of the scariest of dudes in Death Note.

"Ah-Ha! There you are you disgusting piece of crap!" I exclaimed. I shuddered when I held up the frilly pink dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress. It was light pink with the laces and frills in a darker shade of pink.

"ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR THAT!?" Matt exclaimed in surprise. I blushed furiously, shaking my head in rebuff.

"It's for Chichi! I thought she would like something cute and frilly like this," I said, trying to calm myself down.

I was still trying to figure out a way to tell them I was going to Japan. I unconsciously wrapped the present, not noticing the awkward silence between us.

"So, uh, what's the present for?" Matt asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Chichi's birthday," I replied plainly. My face had a faraway look to it, which showed I was thinking.

"Uh…When's your birthday?" Matt asked nervously.

"February 1st," I replied blankly again. Matt smiled, pointing his thumb to himself.

"Me too. We'll be the same age!" Matt grinned. I was going to miss Matt's birthday and being able to celebrate with him. I was going away for at least a few months.

"Hey, guys? I have something to tell you," I said. I continued without waiting for a reply. " I'm going to go to Japan for a while. I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away, but-,"

"When are you leaving?" Mello interrupted me.

"In a few weeks," I said, my vision starting to get blurry.

"That means we'll have to start our prank plans earlier," Mello muttered. I looked up, wiping my eyes.

"What did you just say? I asked. Mello looked at me, smirking.

"You heard me. If any of our plans were to succeed without you in them, we would totally get caught," Mello grinned.

"Plus, we would have to try and have more fun and pull an everlasting memory that would burn into your brain so you could never forget us," Matt added. I smiled, hugging my two best friends.

"I'll be back, so plan something for me when I come okay?" I sniffled. Matt ruffled my hair, and Mello looked a little discomforted at how close we all were.

"Don't worry. We will, and stop crying. We won't go anywhere without you," Matt assured me.

Oh how I wished that were true. Mello would be leaving soon, all because of the damn Light _Im-a-gay_. I released our hug, and smiled sincerely at them all.

"So who shall be our first target?" I asked, mischief gleaming in my eyes.

"You know the nerds' headquarters? That one," Mello informed me. I smiled as we began our planning once more.

"That was quite a show," Despair said, chuckling and taking a bite out of another peach.

"You know, if you keep eating those, the world would run out of them. Then what will happen when you have no more of your scrumptious peaches?" I teased. Despair chuckled, and finished her peach.

"Well, L told me your passports are done, and I'm gonna pick 'em up. Wanna come?" Despair asked me. I shook my head no, deciding I would go see the panda later.

I lay down on my bed, thinking of everything I left behind. My friends, my very first friends ever were still back home. I sighed, thinking of them.

"I wonder what Hanon and Mike are doing back home…" I mumbled, then fell asleep on my bed.

**The Other World**

Hanon and Mike had not attended the funeral days before, and were now looking around in Colette's room. It was going to be cleaned up and house another orphan or two. The whole centre had been gloomy, except for a few people who hated Colette.

"They all just gave up on her," Hanon sniffled, crying into Mike's shoulder.

"We still have hope Hanon, it's okay," Mike comforted her. The two stayed inside their best friend's room until night, where they departed for sleep. If only Colette knew, if only…

* * *

**AN:** I think I made this a little longer…Okay! I thank everyone who got this far, and ideas are welcomed. Reviews make me happy, and I would like to get some. I know the last part was cheesy, but I couldn't help it! I thank everyone who has come this far, and I'm really happy I have so many faithful readers! Thank you!


	6. Pranks and Planes

**AN:** Hehe, sorry about the other one guys. I didn't really put my best into it. I'm already putting down ideas for my Inuyasha crossover fic. I'm sick right now, but I'm doing this to relieve me of boredom. Oh yeah, I guess this is kinda a filler chapter too. I thank everyone who reviewed, and I guess the disclaimer will be done by…

Colette!

Colette: Me? Aren't I supposed to go first in the first place?

Me: Maybe? Disclaimer? Please?

Colette: Fine…Maria does not own Death Note other than Me and any other Oc she comes up with. Can I get cake?

Me: Sure? Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Colette's POV**

I was inside the boy's bathroom, waiting for the prank to be carried out. Mello was going to inform me if anyone was coming by talking to me through his walky-talky.

"…And then she tripped on the poodle!" a boy's voice laughed out. Some people were entering the bathroom and straight into our trap. Let me explain why don't I?

Mello had switched the signs in front from the boys bathroom to the girls. Only the keen observant would know which is which, and that is where Matt and I come in. Those who figure out the traps are gone and going to another bathroom. Now the not-so-smart ones who enter will be going in, and Mello outside will switch the signs back around. I come out of the stall and start screaming, then they are a big laughing stock. I did all those just right now.

"AAAAHH!!!" I screamed, shouting stuff at the red faced boys to get the hell out. After they had scrambled away, I would go to Mello and start laughing like hell. Matt would do the same thing, and sometimes an idiot girl or two would make moves on him.

"Good job guys, now let's get the next prank set up. Colette is leaving in a few hours, and we have no time to lose," Mello instructed. We nodded, starting on plan 87.

"Miko. It's time to go, NOW." L told me, obstructing our way to the cafeteria. We had accidentally played a prank on L when we hid anything sweet. I shrunk under his glare, who knew that a panda could look so evil at times?

"But L! You said we were gonna go in a few hours!" I whined, glaring back at L. We stayed like that for a few minutes, before I lost. Matt and Mello sulked about me leaving too early, and I assured them I would come back soon.

* * *

"But why in hell are you going in the first place!?" Mello yelled at me once again. Matt was gloomy as we stood in front of the orphanage. I sighed, getting frustrated with my friend.

"Mello, you promised no yelling, now give me my suitcase," I groaned. Mello was taking my poor suitcase hostage, and I didn't know what to do.

"Mello, come on. Colette is going to come back isn't she? It's not like she's going to stay there forever," Matt tried to persuade Mello. I was a little hurt, had Matt wanted me gone soon?

"Matt? Aren't you on my side!?" Mello argued with him. Matt smiled sheepishly, before looking at me straight in the eye.

"We're here to support Colette. If Colette makes a decision, we're here to back her up and help her through it," Matt said confidently. I smiled and Mello handed me my luggage.

"MIKO!!!" A girly voice cried out. I instantly recognized it as Chichi's, and looked to see the girl running straight at me.

"Chichi, what are you-," I was cut off as Chichi tackled me into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me...you...were...leaving!?" Chichi sniffed, hugging me tighter. She was wearing the dress I gave her, which looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was in disarray, which only proved she had been running to me.

"I'm sorry Chichi. I have to go, I promise to call you okay?" I comforted the little girl. It was like an older sister comforting her little one when their mama is gone. Chichi really was like a younger sister to me.

"O..kay…I'll…mi-miss you…Miko…" Chichi sniffled. I hugged them all, and walked over to the limo that waited for me.

"That took quite long…" L trailed off, noticing the foul mood I was in. I was sitting next to the panda-faced jerk, because I didn't like big fancy stuff like limos, and I wanted to annoy the hell outta him.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the umpteenth time since we boarded the jet. I had annoyed L by asking him to trade seats while in the limo, and I poked him while we were entering the private jet.

"No, now will yo-," I interrupted L by pointing out the window to the clouds.

"Look! They're so fluffy that it looks like you could just sleep in them!" I exclaimed, jumping in my seat. L didn't look annoyed much to my dismay. He looked sort of amused.

"Are you annoyed yet?" I asked, slumping into my seat.

"No," was L's simple reply. I growled, and stood up from my seat. Despair was up front with Watari, so I went over to her. I ignored L's look of interest as I went to the place where they control the plane. I sort of forgot what it was called… I think it was a cockpit? I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Despair's laughs.

"Despair? Where are you? We need to talk," I called out. Despair immediately appeared in front of me, smiling like a cat.

"Yes?" She answered me, smiling hugely. I was sort of creeped out, until I remembered she hadn't had any peaches…

I quickly ran to my seat where my carry-on luggage was at. I had come prepared for times like these. I grabbed a peach or two out to give to Despair, who was laughing like a mad woman. I threw one straight at her, which she caught and immediately devoured. This was going to be a long flight…

* * *

"GROUND! OH HOW I MISSED THEE!!!" I yelled dramatically as I came running out the jet. Despair laughed at me, and helped with the luggage. The airport didn't look busy, so I guess we were lucky.

"Colette, you are not to hug the ground any longer, now let us get going," L scolded me. I growled out a 'Fine' and stomped after him and Watari.

"Lighten up Colette, you'll be able to kick Light _Im-a-gay_'s ass outta town," Despair comforted me. I grinned, knowing I would be able to help my friends. I blushed at the thought of Matt and Mello. It seemed like I was gaining a crush on both of them…eew.

"Colette. Hasten your steps before we leave without you," L teased me. I ran to them, crying chibi tears as I entered the limo. L smirked at me, already knowing my weakness. Being lazy and needing sugar.

"When are we going to reach the hotel? Is it going to be big? Can I have a puppy? Do I get a fake name?" I asked all at once, my excitedness getting the better of me.

"Soon, yes, no, yes," L answered unhesitatingly. "Your new name will be Miyuki Rinbayashi. You are to change your appearance tomorrow," L informed me. I looked at him weirdly, then started to nod. I liked my name, and I wasn't going to argue with L's choice.

* * *

I skipped into the room where the Task Force members were. My hair was now dyed jet-black with red streaks running through it. I was wearing a big shirt with _I'll ask when I want your opinion_ written on the front. I had baggy jeans to complete my look. I pushed open the door and ran straight for L.

"L! When can I play!?" I exclaimed, glomping L. L sighed, and I could feel the stares of the Task Force members seeping into my skin. "You know its rude to stare!?" I snapped, and the men looked away.

"Ryuuzaki, would you mind telling us who this little girl is?" Mr. Yagami asked. I hopped off of L, and smiled hugely.

"I'm Miyuki Rinbayashi! Nice to meet you!" I exclaimed, changing the tone of my voice.

"She will be here to help investigate the Kira case, she has shown amazing talent and is useful due to her amount of knowledge," L explained. The Task Force looked stumped, then went back to their work.

"L? Can I go and look around town? I won't be long," I said, forcing the best puppy eyes I can.

"Go ahead, I left some money in your wallet," L said, not even fazed by my puppy eyes.

"Thanks L!" I exclaimed, giving him a hug and running out before he changed his mind.

I walked down the hallways, flying down the stairs with Despair who finally joined my side.

"Hello Miyuki, would you like to pass Light's school?" Despair asked. I nodded and ran faster down the stairs. "Don't forget to call the humans back at the centre, they're probably worried," Despair reminded me.

"Already done. You were somewhere else when I called them," I smirked. We were finally out of the hotel and into the streets. Despair led the way, since she had scouted the area. I made sure to pass Light's school when he and Ryuk were coming out. I skipped right pass them, and Ryuk started laughing wildly. Light made a face at him, and looked at me skipping away.

"Well that was funny, I didn't know I could see Ryuk," I laughed, and started running to a candy store.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Light looked around, waiting for Misa. A young girl around the age of fourteen skipped by him, and Ryuk started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong Ryuk? Is there something you want to tell me?" Light asked the laughing shinigami.

"You have to figure that out yourself Light," Ryuk chuckled, glancing over to the girl. Light looked back at her, and she was running towards a store.

"I think we should follow her Ryuk," Light said, already following after the girl. Ryuk chuckled, floating after Light.

"You know Light, in this world, there are many things you can kill, but some you can not," Ryuk said. Light looked at his shinigami, wondering what nonsense he was speaking now.

"There is no thing this God could not kill, and everyone shall not defy me when I turn this world into something greater," Light smugly said. Ryuk laughed some more before continuing to follow the girl.

* * *

**AN:** Yeah… I don't know if I made this any longer, but if I didn't, I apologize. Try having 1 laptop and 9 other people in the house. Add chores and work and…okay! Enough of my rambling. I'd like to get reviews please, and I like criticism. Any ideas? Its welcomed here! I don't really know of my Inuyasha/twilight thing, but I have a story that won't get out of my head…I thank all my faithful reviewers! Bye!


	7. Filler Chapter

**AN:** Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Light Imagay is a stalker!!! Oh, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I wish I could go to the beach now!!! I missed the damn trip because I got sick…anyways, enjoy!!!

**Colette's POV**

"They're still there," Despair whispered to me, looking over her shoulder. I chatted with the candy lady, then skipped out of the store.

"Ah! I gotta remember the street places or I might forget!" I exclaimed out loud, grabbing a pen and notepad. I looked at the street names, then jotted down, 'I know, I could tell when someone is stalking me, I can't talk now.' I looked one more time at the street name then walked away. I popped a gummibear into my mouth, looking around at the cosplay and the toys. "Man, I wish I could get that Inuyasha cosplay!" I whined to myself, feeling bad about blowing all my money off on sweets.

"Miko, watch your back, the blonde bimbo met up with the gay-lord," Despair chuckled, and I had to suppress my laugh. I ran back the way I was going, intending on running from Misa. She won't be able to see my life span, and that would be a big problem.

"Despair, carry me when I turn the corner, I want to spy on Light this time," I whispered, and Despair nodded. I ran past the crowd of people and round the corner, where Despair snatched me up and carried me in her arms.

"Miko, are you getting a little heavier?" Despair teased. I flushed and stuck my tongue out at her. "Watch it or I might drop you," Despair warned, and I immediately stopped fidgeting.

**Normal POV**

"Misa, did you see that young girl's name?" Light asked the blonde girl clinging to him.

"Misa-Misa didn't see a girl, why?" The blonde known as Misa asked, looking up at Light cutely.

"Ryuk said something was up about her, and I was planning on finding out," Light said nonchalantly. His eyes showed annoyance when Misa had started getting hyper on wanting to go on a date with him.

Despair silently carried Colette in her arms, and floated over to Ryuk. Ryuk nodded, and chuckled when he saw the young girl. Another shinigami nodded to her, whose name was Rem.

"Hey Light, why is Ryuk talking to thin air?" Misa asked, pointing to said shinigami who was talking to the girl in Despair's arms. Said girl was trying to get the shinigami to quiet down, which didn't work.

Despair started to laugh, and Colette slipped from her arms. The two teenagers gasped as they saw her appear out of thin air.

"Ummm…Hi?" Colette asked, a bead of sweat appearing on her brow. Despair was fretting on what she did, glaring fiercely at the laughing Ryuk.

"LET'S RUN!!!" Colette shouted, and started dashing back to the hotel. Despair followed after her, trying to calm the girl down.

"Light-kun, I didn't see either her name OR lifespan…" Misa said, staring after the running girl.

"Really? I got to go home," Light said hastily, turning in the direction of his house. Misa frowned, and her manager picked her up after scolding her.

**Colette's POV**

I ran frantically away from the two teens. I was sweating bullets when Despair had dropped me, and I was so gonna cut down her peach supply.

"That was fun, ne?" Despair laughed nervously. I glared at her as I stepped into the elevator.

"No it was NOT! I was caught by Light and Misa. Do you know what will happen now!? I will be put into a bad plan!" I exclaimed, exasperation evident in my voice. The other people in the elevator looked at me like I was crazy, and I snapped at them.

"I'm sorry Colette. I know it wasn't funny, so please don't cut down my peach supply!" Despair whined. I knew it, Despair could read minds. I sighed as I made my way to me and L's floor.

I walked into the room that was devoid of the task force members. "Hello Miko, I take it you found your walk fun?" L asked, already knowing my answer.

"NO IT WAS NOT!!! First, I…" I continued to ramble on and on why my walk was not fun, and L stopped me at some parts to question me.

"Okay, you may retreat to your quarters now, I take it your run was not fun," L said in monotone. I nodded, and walked over to the room I shared with Despair. Said shinigami stayed behind with L, probably discussing something stupid. The last time I heard their conversation, they were speaking in Chinese.

I let the hot water run down my body. It was a stressing day and I didn't want to get even more stressed out. I wrapped the towel around me, stepping out of the shower. I got dressed in a long shirt and wore sweat pants. I walked into L's work area, and sat down next to him.

"L, can we go and just arrest Light already?" I asked the detective. I leaned on his shoulder, my eyes getting droopy.

"No Colette. We have no solid evidence to prove that Light is Kira."

"Mmmkay…" I mumbled, and fell asleep on L.

"…WAKE UP!!!!!" A loud voice shouted in my ear. I jolted out of my slumber, only to bump my head against someone else's.

"Oowie…" I whined, looking at the perp. It was L whose head I bumped into….and lap I was laying on…

"Good morning Colette. I say, you have some interesting dreams. Why did you say my name?" L asked me curiously. I blushed, getting off of his lap.

"None of your business," I muttered. I turned around and walked into my room to get dressed. The dreams from last night started to replay in my mind.

_**Colette's Dream**_

"_Liight! I got a present for youuu!" L said in a valley girl style. I was standing right next to them, my mouth gaping._

"_What is it L-chan?" Light asked in a valley girl voice equal to L's._

"_Oooh! Co-chan! Open it up for us! I'm too excited!" L squealed and started to fidget like a girly-girl. I started to cry chibi tears, happy that I had some gay friends at last._

"_L! I would be happy to!" I happily exclaimed. _

The rest of the dream involved yaoi fun and lotsa' sweets.

**End Dream**

I shivered as I remembered the horrible ordeal. L and Light were wearing dresses, and I was wearing one too! I started to hit my head repeatedly, trying to get the image out of my head. One thing was for sure, I am never going to eat sweets before bed.

**AN: **Sorry it stops here guys. I sort of have writers block at the moment, and I guess this is called a filler chapter. Again, sorry. I'll make it up to you all! Reviews are not needed for this chappie.


	8. Cosplay and 'Imagay'

**AN:** Yeah, kill me for posting this up late. I had writer's block and was busy fighting over laptop time. Anyways, here's the chapter. Along with my shameless advertising, try reading the one-shot posted up by me. It was made by my friend for me when I had a thing for Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Death Note except my Ocs…yeah…

* * *

**Colette's POV**

I walked aimlessly through the halls of the hotel. Most people looked at me weirdly, I mean, come on! Wasn't a pajama bottom and an oversized T-shirt normal? For rich snobs, I think not.

"Why don't you wear something normal Colette? It would be a great thing because all these people are looking at you like a street rat," Despair chuckled.

"Who ever said I was normal? Come on, a shinigami/human who came from another world? Yeah, normal…besides, L's choice is pretty bland itself," I stated in a matter-of-factly tone. I passed a group of boys huddled together, and tried to peek into the center. A blonde girl was in the middle, hugging herself.

"Would you please go? I'm scared…" the girl sniffed. The boys made some comments, and she tried to shrink away. I got pissed at the boys instantly. They were hitting on a defenseless girl for kami's sake!

"Hey. It's rude to be hitting on girls if they don't want to be hit on, you know?" I glared at the boys. They smirked at each other before my fist encountered one of their faces. The rest of the boys glared at me while I got into a fighting stance.

"It's not polite to be fighting in the middle of the hall," a smooth voice said. I turned around to come face to face with none other than Light _Im-a-gay_. I scowled as the boys cowered away. The girl mouthed a 'Thank you,' and ran away the opposite direction the boys headed. I 'hmphed' and walked away from the murderer. I heard footsteps following after me, and I turned to him with an angry glare.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I snapped. He looked at me calmly, and then smirked. He walked up to me and stopped when he stood right in front of me.

"Well, if you show me your Death Note, I'll see if you're worthy enough not to kill," Light said casually. I looked at him weirdly, then continued to think he was insane.

"Miko, let's go. This boy is too dangerous," Despair whispered worriedly. I glanced at her, then ran for it. I laughed as I reached my floor.

"Well Despair, I think that was extremely-,"

"Dangerous." L said, cutting me off. I smiled up at him. He was watching the videos, and I think he heard my previous statement.

"Hi L-bear! How ya' doin'!?" I exclaimed, waving my hand. He grunted and headed back in, me following after him. I sat on the swivel chair next to him, trying to copy his sitting style.

"Miko, you are not to do that again. It is a wonder you haven't died yet. Despair-san has told me of your adventures yesterday," L told me, glancing to see my reaction from the corner of his eye. I showed him my tongue and pouted, Despair chuckling on the sidelines. I looked at the monitors for a second, seeing Light approach our room. I ran to my room, knowing just what to do. L had said that when Light started coming, I'll hide in my room with Despair and come out when he leaves. I had some cameras and screens rigged up, so I was good.

**6 hours later…**

"If anyone dies of boredom, I'm sure I am also capable…" I groaned. I had been watching the men and Light talking for like, FOREVER. I groaned again as Light made another comment on Kira, A.K.A Light himself. I slumped in my chair, looking through the files L gave me to entertain myself. Come on! I'm just a kid!

"I swear, L's gonna wake up tomorrow wearing panties once he falls asleep…" I grinned. Maybe I would be able to do that to Light…

**The Next Day…..**

"MIKO! COME BACK HERE NOW!!!" Aizawa yelled, chasing after me shaking his fist. I laughed maniacally, running into a closing elevator. I pulled one of my eyelids down and showed him my tongue, waving goodbye to him.

"Colette…did you really have to put mayonnaise in Aizawa's hair to make it look like a bird pooped in it?" Despair asked me between laughs. I nodded my head rapidly, running out of the elevator and into the street outside the hotel.  
"It was the only way to escape my babysitter you know, I wonder if BB was ever this maniacal with his laughs…" I said randomly. I started to skip through the crowds, looking for the cosplay shop I last saw. I was supplied with more money from L to keep myself entertained.

I finally found it with the help of Despair, who wanted to go get peaches….she was starting to go on withdrawal…

"Hmm…should I get F.M.A? Or maybe Ouran…" I asked myself. There were some other kids and people in the cosplay shop, and it made me wonder if I wasn't the only nut-job in this world.

"I know! I'll get them both AND I'll also add Card Captor Sakura and…" I trailed off as I piled the cosplay onto my arms. I had a really big pile, and if it weren't for this being an anime/manga, I would be slouching with all the weight of the clothes.

"Thank you for coming! Please come again!" The woman kindly waved goodbye as I exited the store. I skipped happily as I passed one of my enemies…

"Little girl~!!!" a shrilly, girly voice squealed. I winced as someone pounced on me, and I knew exactly who…

"Hello?" I asked warily. The person got off of me, only to reveal herself as Misa-Misa. I sighed in annoyance, and I couldn't run since I had all these clothes with me.

"I'm Misa! Nice to meet you!" Misa chirped, a little too high for my ears though. I was thinking of hijacking a plane back home if it took me away from all these people crazier than me.

"Hi…I'm not going to say my name," I mumbled. Misa pouted while I made my great escape. Too bad Despair was somewhere else, she could have carried my stuff…

"Oooh! I wonder if there's anime cons right now…" I wondered aloud to myself.

"Miko, it's nice to see you again, would you like to have a talk with me?" Light asked, surprising me. I was sweating bullets now, wondering what would happen now that he had me cornered…

* * *

**AN:** Oooh! A cliffy! I'm sorry about the short chappies, please forgive me? Also, forgive me for shamelessly advertising my other story…hehe? I don't own the mentioned animes above, and I'm gonna start another story. Go ahead and kill me if you want, I'm having writer's block and this story is stuck in my head…It's gonna be a surprise!!!


	9. The Secret's Out!

**AN:** Hahaha…sorry about this, but I might not be uploading more chapters to the story regularly. I have a lot more other stories going through my head and I just HAVE to type them down. SO here begins my chapter!

* * *

**Colette's POV**

"So I'm going back home? Back to Whammy's House!?" I exclaimed at L. He nodded towards me, covering his ears as I shrieked with joy. It had been two months since my encounter with Light, and I became his so called 'apprentice'. L had died just a short while ago by my hands, and I revived him with the Death Eraser. It was quite simple to trick Light actually, all I had to do was gain his trust, albeit the hard way. He didn't quite get over the fact that I called him a pedophile once in public, but pushing those matters aside, L went into hiding and now I'm here with him. I was discussing the matter of Light when L had said that 'we' were going back to Whammy's.

"Yes, we'll be departing in about a few hours. I already had some people pack your belongings and sent to London. After we arrive, I'm going to be switching hotels in order to be hidden from Light and the rest. We will surely overcome this…although it's time to tell your three friends the truth," L said, looking at me with the slightest hint of emotion behind his eyes.

"Yeah…haha…I knew it would be coming to this soon, so should I tell them straight or wait it out until before Mello leaves?" I asked, tears gathering at the corners of my eyes. For once, L had shown emotion and hugged me, trying to soothe my now intense crying. I didn't know how they'd react, how they would think I was crazy and not talk to me. What could I say? I'm emotional when it comes to my friends, they're family to me.

"Before Mello leaves, and so we won't change the storyline anymore than it has been, if Mello decides to leave, let him leave. We'll be able to save him though," L told me, patting my back. For me, he had shown emotion, and comforted me when I had killed him once. I wished for this, and I would complete this.

"Okay, let's get going then!" I said, wiping my tears and giving L a bright smile.

**10 Hours Later…**

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the millionth time to L. We were traveling on his private jet, since we couldn't risk of being seen. I sighed as L didn't answer me. I started to get dizzy, probably from my fear of extremely high places. I closed my eyes before the plane tipped downward, signaling an end to the long and boring flight.

"We're here Colette, let's go now," L urged me to get up, but I had major jet lag.

" Carry me…" I groaned, picking my arms up for L to carry me. To my surprise, he did. I was blushing madly while L had that smug look on his face. What I noticed which was weird was that every time we came to the airport, it was unusually not busy and very quiet.

"Watari, nice to see you here in one piece," L greeted , and I smiled. My favorite grandfather figure didn't have to be killed, and all I had to do was give Light a fake name.

"Hi ! Are we going now!?" I exclaimed waving to him from L's arms. seemed to smile at the sight of us, and it made me blush more. All the time I spent around L was starting to make feelings for him surface, feelings I never knew.

"Yes, my dear. We are departing as soon as you get into the car. Although L will not be joining you and we have to drop you off a block from the house…" trailed off, they were not going to expose themselves just yet. I smiled as L put me down and I got into the car. I fell asleep halfway there, and did I mention my blood type's AB? Yeah…I woke up cranky and ended up walking a block to Whammy's house in the rain…that sucked.

"Who the hell comes here at this time of night!?" An irate voice shouted out through the house as I rang the doorbell to Whammy's. The security guard, Bob, noticed me, and had sent me right in. He forgot to mention the door was locked though. The door opened to reveal a taller Mello accompanied by a taller Matt holding a PSP.

"The Boogey-man!" I exclaimed, answering Mello's question. I waved my hand in front of their faces, only to be scooped up into a hug by Matt.

"COLETTE!!!" Matt exclaimed gleefully, swinging her around. Colette hung loosely in his arms and laughed as he put her down. Mello was smiling as he walked over to ruffle my hair.

He must admit, she grew more defined now, and she now had curves that showed she was more mature.

"Well, twerp. You grew up," Mello smirked, keeping his hand on my head. I smiled up at him, leaning onto him at the same time.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Huh?" Matt looked at the sleeping form of Colette leaning on him.

"Must be jet lag," Matt grinned, picking Colette up and bringing her to the same room she used to live in. Mello followed after the two, scowling.

"So when do you think she'll wake up?" Mello asked, the scowl on his face disappearing.

"Dunno, she's knocked out cold," Matt answered, sitting on the edge of Colette's bed since her hand didn't let go of his. Mello sat down next to them, looking at the grown form of Colette. He couldn't admit that he liked her, that he wanted her for himself, and he wanted them to stay together. But, the look on Matt's face showed that he liked, or loved, Colette just like him.

"Matt, why do you think she came back?" Mello asked, looking at the redhead. Matt shrugged, still holding onto Colette's hand.

Matt looked at Mello, wondering why he had ever asked that question. It wasn't like him to ask stuff concerning other people's well being except him. The boy held tighter onto Colette's hand, not wanting to let go of the fragile girl. She looked so sad when she came, her eyes were puffy and red, showing she cried. Matt didn't know what the feelings he felt were. Sure he had gone out with some girls a few times, but he never felt like what ha felt with Colette. If she were to go, then he wouldn't know what would happen.

"Come on Matt, let's go to sleep. We'll talk to Colette when she wakes up," Mello ordered, looking out the door. Matt tried to pry the girl's hand off, and it worked. Matt was hoping it wouldn't.

"Coming Mello," Matt whispered, rushing after the blonde who was now down the hall waiting.

**The Next Day…**

Colette ran around the yard, playing with the now taller Chichi. Several kids ran among them, all playing a game of tag.

"Can't catch me!" Colette yelled, hiding behind a tree. Chichi, as 'It', ran after Colette, trying to catch her.

"Colette! May I have a word with you!?" Roger yelled from the porch. The kids pouted and returned to smiles after being promised to play later.

"Yes Roger?" Colette asked, running into the house after the caretaker. Roger looked sad, and Colette instantly knew what he was going to say. She had read the manga, and it was time for the announcement of L and Mr. Whammy's death.

"Was the reason you came back…" Roger trailed off, looking to the side. Colette looked down, trying to hide the smirk which played at her lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Roger…He didn't want me to," She sniffed. Her companion, Despair, floated through the wall and came upon the scene. Said shinigami started to laugh, seeing as how she had just come back from visiting L at his hotel.

"Do not worry Colette, I am sure it is for the best," Roger sniffed a little, then wiped his nose to try and gain back some of his composure.

"I'm sorry…" Colette trailed off, trying to add more effect to the moment. Roger patted her back, trying to soothe the girl.

"Will you tell anyone?" Colette asked, looking up at Roger with watery eyes.

"Just L's successors," Roger answered, walking away to talk to the two boys in his office.

"Well, I guess its time to get ready Colette, you know what happens next," Despair chuckled. Colette sighed, looking around before running back to her room.

Said girl dove under her bed and grabbed her duffel bag, the one she came to this world with. She fished around inside before grabbing out a notebook with the words 'Death Note' written on the cover.

"In a few minutes, Mello will come storming into his or my room ranting on and on about being L's successor with Near," Colette muttered to herself, and got up. She walked to the hallway, and just as she predicted, Mello came storming through.

"COLETTE! GO IN! WE NEED TO TALK!!!" Mello shouted, and a few kids stuck their heads out the doors to see what was going on. But with a glare from Mello, they went back in.

"Fine, fine," Colette sighed, going back in her room. Matt followed after, panting from running after Mello.

"Yes, Mello-chan?" Colette teased, and Mello glared at her.

"Can you believe that L picked two successors!? I can't believe he picked me along with Near!" L said exasperatedly. Colette smiled grimly, might as well get this over with.

"I have something to tell you guys," She smiled, and Mello shut up. He looked at her confusedly, wondering why she interrupted him. "Actually, I also have to tell this to Near." Colette added, and motioned to the two boys to follow her.

The three reached the playroom where Near always played at, walking inside and Colette locking the door behind her.

"May I ask why you have sought my presence?" Near asked, his eyes never straying from his blank puzzle.

"This is a direct order from L. It is strictly TOP SECRET," Colette said, her voice taking on a business-like tone. The three boys stared at her incredulously, wondering what had happened to their happy-go-lucky Colette.

"What I am about to tell you, you will probably think I am crazy for, so I ask you to refrain questions until the end," the boys nodded for her to continue. "I am not who you think I am. Although my real name is Colette, I am not who you think. There are still many things you shall not know about me, and there will be a time where I shall reveal it to you. I want you all to come here and touch the book in my hands…NOW." Jolted from their temporary stupor, the boys slowly made their way to Colette, the book in her hands faced down. She made them hold onto the book, before a chuckling sound was heard behind the boys. They slowly turned around to come face-to-face with Despair. The boys reacted the way any human would, they yelled. Colette covered their mouths, dropping her book onto the floor.

"Do. Not. Yell." Colette's strict voice ordered them. Near calmed down faster, then Mello, and lastly, Matt.

"What the hell was that!?" Mello whispered furiously, looking at Colette for answers.

"That was Despair, a shinigami," Colette whispered. Mello grabbed at the book on the floor, looking at Despair in wonder. Matt did the same, although he was still a little shocked.

"No way…" Mello muttered under his breath. Colette took the book away, and showed the front cover.

"Death…Note?" Near whispered, looking at Colette in disbelief.

A few hours later, Colette's tale was finished. The boys had astounded looks on their faces, wondering how Colette felt about everything that happened to her. And L was still alive!? And he wanted all of them to capture Light A.K.A Kira!? This was just too much to take.

"…So are you guys up to helping L and I? Mello, you're not leaving right?" Colette looked at said boy, her eyes now starting to tear up from the stress of having to say all this.

"I'll help if you want me to, but I'm not working together with Near!" Mello mumbled, and shouted the last part out. Near smirked.

"I'd like to be your accomplice Colette," Near said, standing up and shaking Colette's hand. It was then that Colette noticed how much taller Near had gotten, and how much…Colette shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. It was no time for love!

"I'm in Colette. I won't let you OR Mello down," Matt smirked, giving a hug to said girl.

"Thanks guys, you don't know how much stressed I've been," Colette laughed, before sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall.

"I guess its time to sleep, but why don't we sleep in here tonight, before Watari comes to pick us up tomorrow?" Colette asked, her eyes closing. Near had gotten a blanket and placed it over the now sleeping girl. The other two boys were settled by her, already snoozing. Near shuffled over to his corner and huddled to himself, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**AN:**OMG!!! I made it so long! Sorry for the late update, and I did say I would make it up to all you faithful readers and reviewers! My fingers are freezing, so I'd really like it if you all reviewed. I didn't really put my best into details, so that's why people and aliens and stuff need Beta readers. Like me! Thank you!!!


	10. Prophetic dreams

**AN:** Yeah…Sorry about the late update. I was kinda busy…yeah…I hope you forgive me for the cheesy chapter, but there is a reason for it, read on to find out!

**Colette's POV

* * *

**

I woke up. I don't even remember going to sleep, and my head was hurting like hell! My hands felt clammy, and I looked to my side to notice someone's hand holding it. A certain red-haired gamer was holding my hand while a chocolate addict was sleeping over at my desk. I instantly panicked. Everything I had seen was just a dream? Everything I had planned out was just a dream, and I wasn't able to do anything but cry…

"Oh, you woke up?" Mello groggily asked me, I couldn't help but giggle at his messed up hair. He scowled tiredly, looking at my disheveled form.

"You look like you went to hell," Mello commented, getting up from his position.

"What if I did?" I retorted. I slid off the bed after releasing my hand from Matt's. The boy could really sleep.

"Nah, you're too much of a goody-goody," Mello dismissed the idea, not noticing the dark look on my face.

"Well, I'm starving, wanna go get dressed and get food? You might wanna wake up sleeping beauty first…" I trailed off, yawning and heading to my bathroom. I was still a little tired, and Despair was no where to be seen. I remembered my dream, where I told stuff to the boys. It felt real, and I really thought it was happening. I wanted to see what would happen if I did tell them, and if I did, what were the consequences. I didn't act like myself at all, and it was disturbing. I got into the shower after I heard the two boys get out, followed by muffled groans of protest from Matt. I laughed quietly to myself, thinking over what happened once more. If I told them early, then a good might happen. If I tell them late, then a bad might happen. Either way, there was still a fifty-percent chance I could mess up and I won't be able to save them. I sighed as I finished my shower, not thinking about the dreams, and how it would be helpful.

"Took you long enough Colette, I have something to discuss with you," Despair said, floating around the room. She carried a strangely uneaten pear in her hand, and a serious air hung around her.

"Something wrong Despair? What happened?" I asked worriedly, running over to said shinigami.

"More like, what's about to happen. Colette, I could tell you had a prophetic dream. It is abnormal for shinigamis to have a special ability, much less a half shinigami. I mean, how did you…" Despair trailed off, going on more and more about the special ability. I listened to her as I got my clothes on, looking around for my Death Note.

"What are you doing?" Despair stopped what she was rambling about and looked at me, figuring out my motive.

"Well, you said my dream was prophetic right? I want to do it. As long as I can save my friends, I'll do it," I declared confidently. Despair looked at me like I was crazy, and I looked confusedly at her.

"No. There is a second time, showing you another option and also following your first dream. Think carefully Colette, for you are the one deciding your fate and twisting other's," Despair said, a hint of coldness in her voice. I looked at the Death Note in my hands, and put it back into my drawer. I nodded at Despair, telling her my whole dream.

I went downstairs to eat with my friends when I bumped into Near.

"Hello Miko, it's nice to see you back," Near greeted me with the same dull tone he spoke with. I smiled at him, looking ahead towards the mess hall. We walked in silence, me wondering why he wasn't questioning me about the case.

"Hey, Near? How was Whammy's while I was away?" I asked, turning a corner.

"It was the same," Near said in monotone. I sort of expected the answer he gave, albeit a bit vague.

"Roger's rounding the corner Colette. It seems he's looking for you," Despair told me, floating over to me. She held no peach in her hand, which surprised me a little. Two surprises in one morning made me a little wary. I backtracked and walked behind Near, waiting for Roger to pass and hopefully not notice me. I should really stop pushing my luck…

"Ah, Miko. I need to have a word with you, come to my office after your breakfast is finished," Roger grumbled. I think the man was in a bad mood right now…okay, I think I'm the most oblivious person ever…

"Uh…Sure?" I said unsteadily, looking at Roger's scowling face. I never saw him like that before…well, only in the manga.

"Do you have a clue as to why ha wanted to talk to you?" Near asked me as soon as Roger walked away. I shrugged, hoping he would buy my act…he didn't seem too convinced.

"Well, I guess we should make our way to breakfast, ne?" I chuckled nervously, walking to the mess hall slowly. Near eyed me, before following after .

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

I sighed as I plopped down onto my bed. It was simply nerve wracking today! I was asked many questions from the kids who had heard of my case and trip. Not only that, but Chichi clung to me for the whole day once she spotted me! Mello yelled at me once he found out I had gone to the Kanto region, where he continued to yell at me possibilities of me dying.

"Hehe, I'm surprised you managed to live," Despair laughed, eating a peach. I looked at her from the corner of my eye, and sighed, too tired to even retort with a witty comment. "Are you ever tired of eating peaches?" I mumbled, trying not to sleep. I had a nagging feeling that I was forgetting something.

"It's my addiction, just like you and your sweets," Despair said, floating over to me. Sweets…I shot up in bed, running over to my desk, checking every drawer. I looked for my cell phone, not finding anywhere. I started tearing up my room, looking for the cheap piece of crap, which I was supposed to receive a call from L from. I started to panic, what if L called and someone answered it!? More of those thoughts flowed throughout my mind as I was tearing up my room. Voices coming from my door disrupted my thoughts and my frantic searching. I walked to the door, wondering who it was this late at night.

"Hello?" I opened my door to see the smirking face of Mello and Near and Matt behind him. I blinked as I saw their confused faces, following their gazes to the inside of my room. "Yes? What do you want? I'm kinda busy here at the moment," I said impatiently, tapping my foot.

"Too busy tearing apart your room?" Mello scoffed, looking at the blankets and clothes strewn across the floor. He brushed pass me, looking at the mess I made.

"What happened Colette?" Matt asked, looking at me with curiosity.

"Well…I lost something," I stated bluntly. I heard ringing coming from Mello, and I knew it was the ring tone I had set for L on my cell.

"Mello! Give me my cell! I NEED to answer the call! It's very important!" I screeched, trying to grab the cell phone from Mello's pocket. He was blushing profoundly, and me being Captain Oblivious, did not know why. The ringing stopped, and I growled. I had finally taken the phone from him, only resulting in missing the call.

"MELLO! YOU MADE ME MISS HIS CALL!!!" I screeched, trying to vent my anger on the blonde.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU F***IN' MISSED THE DAMN CALL!!!" Mello yelled, trying to pry me off of him. He hissed in pain as I grabbed at his hair.

"MWAHAHA! That's what you get for wearing your hair like a girl!" I laughed maniacally. Mello scowled and grabbed at my hair, only to miss as I dodged him. I laughed some more, before noticing the odd looks I got from Near and Matt.

"You know, we came here to return the phone to you," Matt said, looking at me from his game. I blinked dumbly at him, before smirking evilly.

"What? So you didn't come to just visit lil' ol' me?" I grinned as I went behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Matt began to protest and he turned beet red. I laughed as I hopped onto his back.

"Onward my faithful horse! We shall attack the army together!" I commanded in a fake male voice, pointing towards the inside of my room. Matt laughed nervously before fixing me and heading in. " You too my faithful sheep! We shall command the troops and use your wool as-," I was cut off as Mello grabbed at my hair, forcing me off Matt's back and onto the floor.

"What do you mean when you said, _HIS_, call? Who was it?" Mello asked, glaring at me from the ground. Matt blushed as he looked at me, and I noticed what he was blushing at. Apparently, my skirt flipped over revealing my panties. I looked at Mello, who was still staring.

"HENTAI!!!" I screamed, covering myself. I blushed a little as I saw Near also staring from the corner of his eye. Men and their stupid perverseness.

"You're avoiding the question," Mello said after he recovered. I pouted, grabbing his shirt so I could pull myself up.

"It was a person who I worked with during the case. He was supposed to call informing me of another case we were doing," I informed them, dusting myself off. I didn't notice the looks the boys gave me, and I also didn't notice my manga book peeking out from under my bed.

"Colette, what's this manga? It's called Death Note," Matt said, reaching for it. I froze when he picked it up. "It has a picture of a dude with a scythe."

"Meh, put it back please. I'm sorry about the mess," I said, a hint of nervousness in my voice. Matt obliged and dropped it on the floor, using his foot to shove it under the bed.

"What's the case this time?" Near asked, finally speaking.

"Another case in Japan. Its…classified," I finally concluded after a pregnant pause. The boys looked at me weird, and just shrugged. A while later, Near headed to his room and Matt and Mello decided to have a slumber party in my room.

As I went to sleep that night, I wondered what my next dream would be.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**AN:** Yay! I finally updated! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! I might not update for a while because I is going camping with my family. That, and my big sister is finally coming back from Japan. I am happy, so I will try to upload another chapter to A New Alliance. Thankies to you all!


	11. Author's Note

**Teehee? Uhh….*looks around like an idiot* Oh…People left…*person glomps me from behind* Kitty!?**

**Kittykata: Hmm? *looks at me innocently***

**Me:Uhm…yeah…What I wanted to say to the people was that I'm going to start a new story, basically the same one where Colette is less mary-sue-ish. It was my first try, and it was…less than decent.**

**Kittykata: Hey! I liked it!**

**Me:….well, a lot more of people would have read it if it was less sucky…**

**Kittykata: Haha, you said sucky!**

**Me: Sometimes I wonder if my insanity is lesser than others, but other times I look back and see that I am indeed more insane.**

**Kittykata:…I did not understand what you just said. English please?**

**Me:….It was a momentary lapse of genius. Me is go back to idiot.**

**Kittykata: Like we were saying earlier, Me and Wish-chan are gonna start a new story, where we both have OCs and we both work on the plot.**

**Me: Yup! Sorry again, but the first chapter of the new story is gonna be posted up soon! Arigatou!**

**Kittykata: Byebye! **


End file.
